


Сказка о трех детях

by maybeheir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts inspired, fairytale, the wanderers' chronicles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir
Summary: Просто сказка, которую Путники рассказывают друг другу.Эта часть известна Ключникам, тем, кто закрывает Двери.





	Сказка о трех детях

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The tale of three children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365873) by [maybeheir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeheir/pseuds/maybeheir)



> A thing I wrote for my original work, it will be an in-universe fairytale/legend. Posting the original of it now.

Где-то далеко, очень-очень далеко, дальше, чем любой Путник может зайти, есть остров. Окружен он теплыми волнами и согрет ярким солнцем, а ночью сияют над ним звезды.  
Когда-то давно жили там трое детей, двое братьев – старший и младший – и средняя их сестренка.

Старший брат был искусным охотником, храбрым был и сильным. Знал он их остров как свои пять пальцев, каждую пещерку, каждый укромный уголок. Знал, когда и куда ходят звери на водопой, знал, когда их можно подстеречь. Не боялся сразиться с хищниками, если случится. Всегда носил с собой он свой верный нож, который помогла ему сделать сестра. Случалось, этот нож даже спасал ему жизнь. На все он был готов, чтобы защитить своих младших.

Средняя сестра любила море больше жизни. Часто она танцевала босиком в пене прибоя, слушая шум моря и вплетая в него свою песню, как вплетала ракушки в нитки и шнурки, когда делала свои украшения. Умела она и другие дары моря брать – лучше своих братьев она ловила рыбу, гарпуном, сетью или удой. Но умела она и отдавать дары, и щедро одаривала своих братьев тем, что сделала сама. Все она могла бы отдать, чтобы ее братья были счастливы.

Младший брат был богат на выдумки и трудолюбив. Что ни день, так придумает он новую забаву или новый трюк, или еще что. Умел он плести прочные веревки, и ни одна птица еще не вырвалась из его силок. Но чаще он забирался на деревья, забрасывая на ветви петли, и срывал спелые фрукты. Даже на самые высокие, где росли звезды. Их он отпускал на небо. Ничего он не пожалел бы, лишь бы старшие радовались вместе с ним.

Шли годы, дети жили на острове посреди бескрайнего океана, и младший брат заметил, что что бы он ни делал, а сестра с каждым днем все грустнее и грустнее. Опечалился и он, и когда она сидела однажды на берегу, глядя далеко в море, подошел к ней и спросил, отчего же она грустит.  
\- Я хотела бы увидеть что-то, что не видела никогда раньше. Волны каждый день все новые, но выглядят одинаково, и несут одну лишь пену.  
Задумался младший. Что же такое придумать, чего еще не было на острове, чего не видел и не знает ни один из них? Тут даже его игрушки не помогут – все старые сестра уже знает, а как сделаны будут новые – так сразу догадается, в чём их тайна.  
В задумчивости обратил младший брат свой взгляд на море. Скользнул им по волнам, гонимым ветром, по белым шапкам пены…  
И показалось на миг ему, когда солнце бросило луч на пену, будто в ней зажглось множество огоньков – ни дать, ни взять, звезды! Искра мысли мелькнула тогда в разуме мальчика, и, посмотрев на эти звезды, он сказал лукаво:  
\- А знаешь… Море ведь несет тебе великий подарок. Он в пене спрятан, ждет лишь, когда его найдут.  
\- Как так? – не поверила сестра.  
\- Взгляни, - сказал брат и протянул руку. – В пене тысячи и тысячи пузырьков. А в каждом – целый мир, не похожий ни на что другое. Только вот и заботы, что придумать, как туда попасть, а дальше… путешествовать, столько, сколько ты только захочешь.

Понравилась сестре выдумка младшего. Целыми днями она ходила по берегу и всматривалась в волны, стараясь найти тайную дверцу к удивительным мирам, не похожим на ее родной. Но прошло несколько дней, может, даже месяц, и устала девочка от поисков. Попросила она помочь старшего брата, ведь до младшего иногда не добудиться было, а сама она ни о чем другом думать уже не могла.  
Старший брат выслушал ее историю и сразу узнал выдумку младшего. Сказочная, ненастоящая – но такая манящая и дразнящая своей достижимостью, руку протяни, и вот она.  
\- Сделаю все, что смогу, - сказал он. – Найду тебе дверь в эти миры.  
Словами не описать, как была рада сестричка.

Дни и ночи она грезила теперь. Пыталась представить, а что же ждет ее за этой дверью? Какие чудеса она увидит? Чем больше она грезила, тем больше представляла не одну себя, а всех троих в этих странных чужих и незнакомых мирах. Старший брат отразит любые неприятности, а младший всегда согреет душу своей светлой и доброй улыбкой. А она сбережет их обоих, присмотрит за ними, ведь иногда и старшего нужно было защитить, а младшего – приободрить. Да, они просто не должны разлучаться, всегда и везде быть втроем. И мысль эта росла и крепла в ее сердце.

В один из дней море было непривычно буйным и неспокойным. Огромные волны носились по просторам, куда ни посмотри, и темное небо нависло над ними. И в этот день старший брат сказал, что нашел Дверь. В этот день сестричке не было холодно даже от пронизывающего ветра.  
Брат отвел свою младшую к морю и сам подошел к самой кромке берега. Много пены было на берегу, лежало там, словно невиданное сокровище – и оно было таким для девочки.  
\- Смотри, - сказал ей старший брат. – Если не знаешь, где Дверь, и не можешь ее найти – не проще ли сделать новую?  
И он вонзил свой нож в пену. Странное дело, но та не расступалась перед ножом легко, как вода, а резалась тяжело, словно толстый слой листьев или чья-то шкура. Медленно и аккуратно прорезал юноша в пене ход, как он прорубал тропинки для младших в густых зарослях.  
\- Мы теперь можем идти, куда ты хотела! – сказал он сестре. – Давай, иди вслед за мной. Я проложу вам дорогу, а вы догоняйте, идет? Как в салочки!  
Он шагнул в этот ход, и затем волна накрыла то место, где была пена, размывая ее и лишая шанса найти его снова. Но сестра отчего-то знала – Дверь осталась на прежнем месте. Она знала, где остался проход, могла указать, только вот уйти не могла. Не без младшего, не могла она его оставить.  
К счастью, младший нашелся быстро, и сразу понял, в чем дело. Не мог он только поверить, что придуманное им на ходу – правда, что их старший брат действительно ушел в другой мир и ждет их там. Слишком уж это было похоже на шутку над ним самим и его фантазией.  
Но на берегу, когда сестра безошибочно подвела его к Двери – для нее она сияла, как самая яркая звезда, младший же, напротив, не видел ее – младший брат ощутил странный, чужой ветер, и доносился он будто из ниоткуда. Был этот ветер теплым и пах полынью.  
Только тогда мальчик осознал – они покинут родной мир, и кто знает, когда они сюда вернутся.

\- Ну что, идем? – спросила сестра, ей не терпелось увидеть чудеса других миров, все то, что никогда не было на их островах.  
\- Погоди, - ответил ей брат. – Если это Дверь, то надо закрыть ее за собой. Кто знает, что попадет в наш дом, если мы оставим ее открытой?  
В руках у мальчика была звезда, одна из тех, что росли на самых высоких деревьях острова. Эта была уже почти зрелой, но не могла взвиться в небо и присоединиться к сестрам. Мальчик сорвал ее по ошибке. Он взглянул на нее и понял – прекрасный материал для ключа.  
Звезда взлетела в воздух – в первый и последний раз в своей жизни, чтобы упасть и разбиться на сотни и сотни осколков. Из двух из них, самых больших, младший брат и вырезал своим ножом пару ключей и подвесил их за шнурок на шею. А остальные осколки унесли волны, но немногие затерялись на дне.

Брат и сестра взглянули на их дом, их родной остров в последний раз, в последний раз послушали рокот родного океана.  
\- Идем? – спросил он.  
\- Идем, - отвечала она.

И двое детей исчезли, как исчез их брат.  
И море смыло их следы на песке.


End file.
